Demi Naruto
by bbaekhyun
Summary: Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi centil dan manja. Dia juga berani sekali kepada Naruto, bahkan nyaris menciumnya di depan murid-murid satu kelas dan Anko Sensei/"Ayo, cium aku!"


**-Demi Naruto-**

Summary : Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi centil dan manja. Dia juga berani sekali kepada Naruto, bahkan nyaris menciumnya di depan murid-murid satu kelas + Anko Sensei. "Ayo, cium aku!"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T (Teen)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : OOC, abal-abal, gaje, de el el

Note : Ini fanfic pnya tmen, **HimeZha Uzumaki**. Cerita sama notes yang dbawah itu dari dia… jdi bukan pnya aku… Happy reading!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**O.o**

Pagi yang cerah, Konohagakure Senior High School sudah ramai. Murid-murid sekolah ini memang ramai, ditambah lagi sekarang hanya 1 menit menuju bel. Pastinya, sudah banyak yang sudah datang kan?

Diantara kumpulan murid-murid itu, tampaklah sebuah kerumunan ramai. Sepertinya seseorang telah menarik perhatian di sana. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki? Anak kelas XI IPA 1 itu memang ahlinya dalam membuat keonaran. Dan pagi ini, dia sudah berulah. Dia—Naruto Uzumaki—memasukkan beberapa helai daun gatal ke dalam ramuan Sakura, gadis ketua ekskul PMR.

"Naruto, kau harus bertanggungjawab! Anak kelas 1 banyak yang gatal-gatal tubuhnya gara-gara meminum ramuan ini!" bentak Sakura.

"Hei, itu kan salahmu! Siapa suruh memberi mereka ramuan gatal?" Naruto mengelak.

"Tadinya ini ramuan penambah tenaga, bodoh! Dan sekarang menjadi ramuan gatal! Salah siapa itu?"

"Aku kan hanya menambahkan 5 helai! Lagipula, apa nenek itu tidak mengajarimu mengetes terlebih dahulu ramuan yang akan diberikan pada pasien?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang? Sekarang, rasakan ini! Shannaroooo!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap meninju Naruto. Murid-murid yang berada disekitar mereka menahan napas. Naruto sendiri memejamkan matanya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

20 detik…

30 detik…

40 detik…

50 detik…

1 menit…

"Nggh? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto akhirnya membuka mata. Sudah 1 menit tetapi tubuhnya tidak merasakan apapun.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Semua anak menoleh pada ujung koridor, termasuk Sakura. Naruto akhirnya ikut melihat ke ujung koridor, ingin tahu apa yang membuat Sakura tak jadi memukulnya.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara langkah kaki bergema dari ujung koridor. Sosok itupun mulai mendekat dan tubuhnya mulai terlihat jelas. Sosok itu menggunakan _tanktop_ warna _pink_ dan _pink ruffle mini-skirt_ yang benar-benar pendek. Hak setinggi 7 centi dari _pink high heels_ miliknya berdekak-dekak sepanjang koridor. Rambut ikal gelombang warna indigonya bergoyang-goyang pelan. Semerbak wangi parfum pun menguar.

"Hi… Hinata?" Tanya semua murid serempak.

"_Yeah, it's me!_" jawabnya centil sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. Semua mata kini hampir keluar dari kelopaknya saking kagetnya.

"Hinata? Kau nggak papa?" Naruto datang mendekat, melihat gadis incarannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik aja, kok~" katanya dengan nada manja. "Ke kelas, yuk, Naruto-kun~" rayunya manja.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang bergelayut di tangan kanannya.

"Ayooo~"

"Ah… iya, ayo, Hinata…" kata Naruto. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas diiringi dengan tatapan tak percaya semua murid.

"Itu HINATA?"

**O.o**

Semua mata menatap Anko Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan. Terkecuali Hinata. Hinata sibuk memandang kaca kecil yang dibawanya, memastikan ia tetap cantik. Setelah itu, dia menatap Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Naruto…" desah Hinata pelan. Jari telunjuk kirinya kini menyentuh pipi Naruto yang dihiasi 3 garis halus.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto terkejut mendapati pipinya disentuh jari Hinata.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Pipimu lembut, aku jadi ingin terus menyentuhnya…"

"Hinata, kita sedang di dalam kelas…" jelas Naruto. Hinata belum pernah menyentuh pipi Naruto. Menyentuh jari Naruto saja Hinata bisa pingsan.

"Lalu, kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menyentuh pipimu?"

"Boleh, tapi tidak sekarang…"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata berkata manja. Wajahnya ia majukan ke depan Naruto. Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 centi.

"Hi-hinata, m-menjauhlah s-se-sedikit…" Naruto berkata pelan. Pipinya tampak dihiasi semburat merah. Dulu, Naruto yang selalu membuat pipi Hinata merona dan terbata-bata. Kenapa sekarang terbalik?

"Naruto…" Hinata menyebut nama Naruto manja. Perlahan-lahan, ia memajukan wajahnya.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Naruto. Tiba-tiba…

"Uzumaki-san! Hyuuga-san! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Anko Sensei. Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto, memandang Anko Sensei dengan kesal karena momen romantisnya terganggu.

"Anko Sensei, apa Sensei tidak tahu bahwa aku mau mencium Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas tercengang.

"Hyuuga-san, kita sedang belajar. Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal itu di saat belajar!" kata Anko-Sensei setelah menenangkan dirinya atas perkataan vulgar Hinata.

"Kita kan nggak ganggu, Sensei. Lagipula, apa tidak boleh aku mencium Naruto-kun ketika belajar?"

"Hyuuga-san, ini di dalam kelas. Harap tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Uuh, Anko Sensei nggak tahu yang namanya pasangan, sih. Yuk, Naruto, kita keluar saja! Di luar kita bisa bebas!" Hinata dengan cepat menarik lengan Naruto keluar kelas.

"Eh? Hi-hinata lepaskan aku!" Naruto berusaha memberontak.

Sayangnya, cengkraman Hinata lebih kuat. Semua yang menyaksikan kembali terbelalak. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membantu Naruto ataupun mencegah Hinata. Semuanya seolah terhipnotis.

"Huaaa….! Tolong akuuuu!" Naruto berteriak keras. Tapi tetap saja, semua berdiam diri layaknya sebuah patung.

**O.o**

Esoknya, Hinata masih tetap dengan _style_ cewek centil dan seksi. Hari ini rambutnya dikuncir satu, menyebabkan ikal rambutnya terlihat makin cantik. Hinata menggunakan _mini dress layer_ warna _pink_ dengan pita di dada kirinya. Ditangannya terdapat gelang manik batu berwarna _pink_. Untuk alas kaki, Hinata menggunakan _wedges_ _pink_ dengan pita.

Dandanannya itu membuat semua cowok yang dulu memandang sebelah mata kini melek sebesar-besarnya saat Hinata lewat. Dan malangnya mereka, Hinata mendekati Naruto yang jelas-jelas nggak suka cewek centil.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto menoleh. Saat tahu yang memanggilnya Hinata, Naruto memalingkan wajah cepat-cepat dan berjalan mau kabur.

"Naruto-kun kok pergi?" Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Ngghh… itu… anu… aku…" Naruto memutar mata, mencari alasan.

"Hmm?" Hinata masih menunggu jawaban.

"Aku… aku mau ke belakang sekolah! Ya, ke belakang sekolah!" kata Naruto. Belakang sekolah merupakan tempat menyeramkan dan benar-benar dihindari seluruh murid di Konohagakure Senior High School.

"Ngapain kesana? Mending sama aku ke taman! Yuk!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hinata menarik (baca: menyeret) Naruto menuju taman sekolah yang pastinya sepi karena ini sudah mau bel.

Naruto pasrah ditarik Hinata begitu. Dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan cengkraman Hinata yang entah kenapa menjadi kuat begitu. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di taman. Hinata melepaskan Naruto dan mendudukkannya di kursi taman. Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto…" panggil Hinata pelan. Naruto menoleh, melihat wajah Hinata yang cantik dengan dandanan _full make up_.

"Kau suka nggak aku yang seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Hah?"

"Iya, kau suka nggak aku yang seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini? Seperti ini gimana?" Naruto masih belum mengerti.

"Ya, yang seperti ini! Yang cantik, yang menggunakan banyak _make up_, yang seksi, yang centil, yang manja, yang seperti ini, pokoknya!"

"Ooh…" Naruto ber-oh ria. "Aku nggak suka. Aku lebih suka yang pemalu, seperti dirimu dulu. Yang mudah merona kalau aku dekati, yang menunduk kalau aku lihati, yang diam kalau aku ajak bicara. Yang seperti itu, aku lebih suka."

Hinata terdiam, masih ingin mendengarkan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa jadi seperti ini? Centil dan seksi?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Aku… aku pikir, Naruto lebih menyukai gadis yang seperti ini. Jadi, aku meminta tolong pada Ino-chan agar merubahku. Kupikir kau akan suka, jadi aku merubah sikapku yang malu-malu menjadi centil seperti ini…" jelas Hinata pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Naruto.

"Kau nggak perlu melakukan itu, Hinata. Aku menyukaimu, kok!" kata Naruto sembari memamerkan senyum khasnya. "Mau menjadi pacarku?"

Hinata terperangah. "Na-Naruto-kun… menyukaiku?"

"Ya, dari dulu. Tapi aku menahannya karena kau terlihat akrab dengan Kiba. Jadi kupikir kau menyukai Kiba…"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Naruto tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai nakal.

"Ayo, cium aku!"

"A-ap-apa?" Tanya Hinata, kaget atas perkataan Naruto. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Oh, Hinata sudah kembali menjadi Hinata yang pemalu dan mudah merona.

"Kemarin kan kau mau cium aku. Tapi nggak jadi. Ayo, sekarang cium aku!" goda Naruto. Pipi Hinata semakin memerah.

"A-aku…"

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" terdengar sorakan dari koridor sekolah yang memang di sebelah taman. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Rupanya, seluruh murid Konohagakure Senior High School telah berkumpul di sana.

"Nah, kau dengar kan? Ayo, cium aku!" Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dan mengedipkan matanya.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu, tidak sanggup melaksanakan permintaan Naruto dan murid-murid Konohagakure Senior High School.

"Hmm… ya sudahlah, kalau kau nggak mau menciumku…" kata Naruto. Tangannya disilangkan di dada. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menatapku sekarang, Hinata."

Hinata pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Rona merah jelas terlihat di pipinya.

"Nah, sekarang jawab, kau mau jadi pacarku, tidak?"

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tak lama karena Naruto memegang dagunya, menahannya untuk menunduk lagi.

"Mau tidak?"

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk disertai tepuk tangan yang membahana. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dan tiba-tiba, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Hinata dan murid-murid Konohagakure Senior High School tersentak kaget. Namun akhirnya para murid kembali bertepuk tangan dan Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto.

"Kau tahu, tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk menjadi pacarku… dirimu yang pemalu sudah cukup untukku…" bisik Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hatinya senang sekali karena Naruto ternyata menyukainya dan sekarang resmi menjadi pacarnya. Dalam hatinya ia membatin, _terimakasih, Naruto. Kau telah menyadarkanku dari semuanya. Aku sadar, nggak perlu jadi centil dan manja untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Maafkan aku telah salah menilaimu. Aishiteru, Naruto-kun!_

**O.o**

Akhirnya selesai juga ini _fanfic_. Nggak perlu waktu lama, sih, buat bikin. Soalnya aku nge-fans banget sama _pairing_ NaruHina. Ini _Fanfic_ aku yang pertama, semoga readers suka. Dan yang paling penting, di_review_ ya? Karena cerita ini jelek, jadi _review_ dari _readers_ sangat ditunggu-tunggu.

**Best Award for the Readers**

**HimeZha Uzumaki**


End file.
